worksinprogrossfandomcom-20200213-history
One-Shot Time! (I'm really mental)
FINALLY GOT MOTIVATION TO WRITE CORNY FANFICTION! I LOVE REN AND ARIA TOGETHER. '-Takes place after Aria beats Lupo-' After the battle with Lupo, Lupo had left upset and secretly vowed to beat Aria one day. Scylla had stayed behind to yell at Aria, but as usual, Aria tuned her out and left to her favourite place, the balcony. She had made it just in time to watch the sun setting, the sun setting had always made her feel slightly guilty about the things she had done. This time, it was about beating Lupo and not giving him more opportunities in their cardfight, which happened a little while earlier. "Should I have gone easy on him?" sighed Aria, asking herself for some advice on how to relieve her guilt. "Well, he was a beginner, and I didn't want to hurt him that badly, I just wanted to test his skills in battle.." she sighed again and leaned on the rail to watch the last spark of light disappear. Aria was so caught up in the sunset, that she did not notice a certain red haired figure come up behind her. "Hey, you alright?" asked Ren, slightly surprising Aria before her expression had gone back to a mix of being neutral and slightly guilty. "I don't know, it just seems that I was being a big bully to Lupo today, Sylla probably hates me even more." said Aria, this time without even spatting out her older sisters name. "It doesn't matter though, it's not like anybody really cares about me anyway.." said Aria, trailing off slightly. I'm sorry for not being brave enough like you told me to, Cantarella she mentally thought in her mind, hoping for an answer from the harsh, but good advice giving part of her soul. However, she got no reply from the other half, Cantarella was most likely thinking of different ways to scold her for being so weak. She had always been in Scylla's shadow, not like she even wanted to in the first place. While she was mentally fuming about Scylla again, she didn't notice Ren slightly shift his position and drew her into a half hug. "Aria, you know, I really care about you.." said Ren, surprising Aria from her trance. "Only as a friend, doesn't everyone?" snorted Aria, thinking that nobody could care enough about her. It was always Scylla this and Scylla that, Aria was so fed up with everything and everyone always talking about Scylla. When she was younger, even her parents were nicer to Scylla and treated her better. "No, I care about you, in a romantic way, silly!" said Ren, gently playing with a few strands of her hair. "But, you've got Scylla, aren't you guys a couple?" said Aria, flabbergasted that anyone could "love" her. "No, we're just close friends, but I've always liked you in a romantic way from day 1." said Ren, giving her a full grin. Aria couldn't believe it, someone loved her?! After overcoming the shock, she realized the butterflies in her stomach, which was amusing for her. So, this is love..I never thought I'd be able to feel something as beautiful as this mused Aria's mental side. "Can I tell you something?" said Ren, making Aria turn around from where she was standing. "What is-" said Aria, before getting cut off from the kiss Ren gave her. It wasn't filled with passion or anything, it was just a gentle, sweet kiss on the lips. Aria slowly found herself kissing back, and afterwards, was blushing like a tomato. "What was that for?!" she screeched, stumbling back slightly. "Just saying how much I love you, Aria." laughed Ren, before giving her a hug and walking off back into the Foo Fighters Building. "Wait!" cried Aria, before Ren could fully go into the building. "Hm? What is it?" he asked, slightly amused by the cold and powerful Aria, crying for someone to wait. "I-I, uh, l-l-love y-you too!" said Aria, fully blushing and running past him into the building. "S-See you t-tomorrow!" she stammered and left quickly as possible. Ren quietly chuckled to himself and followed into the building of the Foo Fighters.